


Ambush

by evabellasworld29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Brother-Sister Relationships, Escape, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Relationships, Innuendo, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Sibling Love, Single Parents, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Team Bonding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29
Summary: Captain Alexsandr Kallus was reluctantly assigned by the Rebellion to go on a supply run on Christophsis with a beautiful Rebel Technician, Emma Tua. But when they were trapped by Imperials on the crystalline planet, both had to work together to escape from their clutches. When a familiar presence from Kallus's past showed up, things had gotten a little complicated for the duo.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Original Character(s), Alexsandr Kallus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying her hair into a bun, Emma Tua grabbed her jacket hanging on the pilot's seat and rushed out of her ship. Oh dear, oh, dear! She said to herself, squeezing herself among the crowded hangar. She's going to be late, she said to herself. She's always late for briefings and meetings. The last to show up on every occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to edit this fic. Sorry for any inconvenience

Tying her hair into a bun, Emma Tua grabbed her jacket hanging on the pilot's seat and rushed out of her ship. _Oh dear, oh, dear!_ She said to herself, squeezing herself among the crowded hangar. She's going to be late, she said to herself. She's always late for briefings and meetings. The last to show up on every occasion.

As she walked into the briefing room, Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance, stared at her, making her uncomfortable. "Sorry I'm late, again," Emma uttered, scratching the back of her head. The red-haired senator from Chandrila sighed, crossing her arms. "You're five minutes late, Private Tua."

Emma nodded as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeves of her jacket. "Sorry about that, Senator," she cleared her throat. "Anyways, what's the mission?"

She pressed the button of the holotable, revealing a planet. "You and Captain Kallus will be going on a supply run on the planet Christophsis," briefed Mon, as she shows a bunch of supplies, all boxed up and arranged neatly. "Both of you will gather the supplies the Rebellion desperately needed and bring it to us. Am I clear?"

Emma raised one of her eyebrows. "That's it?" she scoffed. "Just get the supplies off Christophsis and bring it back to base? Sounds like a piece of cake."

"Don't overestimate yourself, Private," Kallus spoke, as he showed a fleet of Star Destroyers guarding the crystal planet. "Gathering the supplies will be easy but going through that blockade will be the difficult part."

Her smile disappeared as she saw the Imperial blockade over the planet, making her blink twice and laughed nervously, scratching the back of her forehead. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

"Once we make it through the blockade, we both will land at Hangar Bay 6, where the supplies will be there with our informant," Kallus continued. "Then, we both will be on our way. If things go according to plan, the mission will be quick and smooth."

"Are you clear, Private?" Mon Mothma asked Emma.

"Yes, sir."

As she dismissed both Kallus and Emma, they both made their way into the silver shuttle, where she found her son sitting outside, with his headphones on. "Hey Rocky," Emma tapped on his shoulder. Rocky glanced at his mother as he took out his headphones from his ears.

"You called me?" the teenage boy with slanted eyes and fair skin spoke.

"I'll be away on a mission so you'll stay put with-"

"With Uncle Carter," he finished his sentence. "I know, Mom."

Emma grinned as he ruffled his jet black hair. "Be good, okay?" she winked, as she walked into the ship's cockpit and found Kallus seated on the co-pilot seat, waiting for her to fly them out of the Rebel Base.

"Are we good to go, Private?"

"Yup," she replied, as she sat down and warmed up the engine, placing both her hands on the steering. Pulling it up above the hangar bay, the shuttle flew out of the atmosphere of Yavin IV. Reaching for the lever next to her, Em keyed in the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace. 

"We'll be there in Christophsis in two hours," Emma gave a reminder to the sandy-haired man. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Kallus shook his head. "I'm good," he said, glancing at the ship's window. "Thanks anyways, Private."

She let out a sigh as she got up from her seat and stretched her arms, heading towards the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and poured some water, taking a sip. Unlike some men she encountered in her life, she finds Kallus a little quiet. _A little too quiet, perhaps_. Emma laughed at herself as she thought about him. _He kind of reminded me of her late sister. Always focused on the task given to them and doesn't really interact much with strangers unless they have too._

_Maybe I should get to know him better,_ she thought, placing her cup on the counter. Emma took a deep breath and returned to her pilot seat, taking a glimpse of Kallus, who was tapping his fingers on the ship's dashboard. "So Alex," she began, hoping to break the awkward silence between them. "How are you adjusting to the Rebellion."

"It's alright," he shrugged, as he shifted his focus towards her. "I mean, it's a bit difficult adjusting to my new life but I had some help from Zeb and Maira."

"Maira Marago, eh? So how long have you both been together?"

"Well, we knew each other since we were six. We went to the same boarding school together."

"Looks like fate has brought you both together again. You guys make a cute couple, you know."

Kallus let out a slight cough, and his eyes widened. "We grew up together under the same roof, Private. I can't imagine us going beyond that."

"So you're basically available, huh?" she nudged, as she gave a wink.

"Yeah, sure."

His cheeks turned pink as he turned away from her, trying to focus on his task. Emma pushed strands of her brown hair behind her ear and straightened herself, taking a glimpse of his handsome face. "Besides Maira, don't you have other ladies in your life?"

"I don't have much time in life to find myself a lady," he sighed. "I find love a bit distracting."

She tried to contain her laughter as she slapped her knees. "That's a shame. You have such a handsome face, you know."

Kallus tightened his lips as he felt his heart skipped a beat. For some reason, he felt like he met Emma before but where? He stroked his beard as he tried to recall the people he had met during his time as an ISB. He was sure that Emma used to serve the Empire as well but in which department? Was she a politician? Was she an Imperial officer? He's not so sure. Emma doesn't really fit as those two departments, he thought. She's too talkative and laid-back to be one.

In a moment, their shuttle exited from hyperspace. Emma gasped as she saw a whole fleet of Star Destroyers blocking the planet of Christophsis. "That's a lot of ships," she stuttered, as she counted each ship with her fingers. "There's like six of them. Six, Alex."

"Don't worry, Emma," he assured. "I was told that this ship has a cloaking device. Am I correct?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we do," she said, as she activated the ship's cloaking device through the Argonaut's trusty android,  Elly and the smart  astromech ,  Somi , making the ship invisible to Imperial scanners. Her heart beats rapidly as she gazes at the  Destroyers , remembering the time she was assigned to the Repulse as an Imperial Technician. She crossed her fingers, hoping that their scanners don't detect them.

"Uh, Em,"  Elly spoke through the ship's comm. "What's happening?"

_ Dang it,  El . Why do you have to be too occupied with what you're doing right now?  _

"Be p atient , we're going through the fucking blockade right now."

"Who was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"That's  El , the android that we found in the Imperial lab. She can be a little bratty from time to time."

_ Interesting, you have an  android who lazes around like a teenager. How useful. _

Entering the planet's atmosphere, Emma was in awe as she saw the surface of the planet, covered in large crystalline forest, reminding her of a fairy tale world that her aunt used to tell her when she was a child, where a young lady from the Capital City of Lothal had whisked herself into another realm, where the castles were made out of crystals that glow at night, along with the galaxies above it. "It's beautiful," she smiled, gazing at the crystal buildings. "I bet it's prettier at night."

Kallus gave a frown to Emma, hearing the statement. "Too bad it's under Imperial control. The people here were exploited in crystal mining."

"Oh."

"Now come on, we have no time to waste."

She bobbed her head as he followed Kallus out of her ship, passing by Elly and Somi, standing inside the cargo area of the ship. "Help us out with the cargo," she said, loading her blaster. "We' won't be staying here."

"Yes, Em," El nodded, as she and Somi stepped outside the ship, counting all the crates that were stacked in the hangar. _Why do I have to do this? I should be listening to music or reading a novel, not this. Whatever, let's get this over with._

"We take all of them, right?" asked Emma, standing besides Kallus, who had his arms guarded behind him.

"Yes, Emma. We take all of them," he answered, as he observed the surroundings. _It's pretty quiet here. Perhaps too quiet. Where is the informant? Wasn't he supposed to be here?_

To confirm his suspicion, he decided to open the lid of one of the crates, and found the content inside it empty. _Just as I thought. This must have been one of the traps that the Imperial planned against the rebels. I have to warm the ladies._

"Emma," he held her hand, making her stop dead on her tracks.

"What is it, Alex?" she wondered, noticing his eyes bulging towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I think we walked into a trap," he stammered.

Before Emma could say anything, dozens of stormtroopers ran into the hangar, surrounding both of them. Emma and Kallus pulled out their weapons, leaning against each other's backs. Elly whimpered as she stood behind Somi, shielding herself, making Somi beep angrily.

"Don't move, rebels," one of the troopers ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't move, rebels," one of the troopers ordered. "Put down your weapons or else."

Emma froze as she nudged her elbows at Kallus. "Any ideas how to get out of here, dear?" she asked, her palms felt clammy.

Kallus looked around his surroundings, hoping to find the way out of the sticky situation they've caught themselves in. _Come on, come on,_ Kallus pondered. _There must be a way out of here. Goodness, I didn't think this mission would be this hard._

His breathing quickened as he felt sweat pouring from his forehead, frantically searching for an exit. _Think, Kallus, Think. You've been through this kind of situation before. Surely, you're smarter than this._

"Alex," she called out underneath her breath. "Do you have a plan or not?"

He shook his head. "I'm thinking right now, Emma. In the meantime, you should try to distract them or something, yeah?"

"Alright then," she snickered as she unties her hair and took a deep breath. "So boys, How was work?"

"I said put down your weapons, rebel scum," the stormtrooper barked.

Emma let out a soft chuckle as she placed her blaster on the crystalline floor, putting her hands up in mid-air. "As you wish, commander. I can't for the fun to begin."

"You too, rebel, put down your weapons."

"I hope you formed a plan by now."

Kallus placed his weapons down and did the same as Emma, much to Elly and Somi's dismay. "Wait for my signal."

The commander ordered his men to lay down his weapon as he approached the duo, handcuffing their hands, along with Elly's. One of the men poked Somi with his electrostaff, making her squeak. "Come with us for further questioning."

She laughed. "What kind of questions are you going to ask, sir?"

"Stop talking," one of the troopers hit her shoulders with a blaster.

Emma rolled at her eyes and glanced at Kallus. "Tell me when to knock them out."

"Soon," he gestured. "Just be patient, Emma."

Her legs were shaking as she was led to the Imperial Troop Transport, alongside with Kallus. The transport was a long, boxed-shaped repulsorcraft with plating of gray metal. Armed with two forward laser guns and a single dorsal laser turret, it has powerful firepower, deterring any rebels or pirates from infiltrating it. Somi and Elly followed them, exchanging glances with each other. _We are so screwed._

Before she was shoved into the prisoner's compartment, Emma knocked out a stormtrooper with her elbow, pushing him towards the ground. Grabbing their blaster, she starts to shoot at the stormtroopers, much to Kallus's dismay. "I haven't even given you the signal yet."

"You were taking too long, my darling," Emma shouted, as she continued to fire. Throwing his hands in the air, Kallus took a blaster from a dead trooper and did the same as Emma. _Is she trying to get us killed? She's much crazier than the Ghost crew combined. Perhaps even worse. But she does seem familiar. Where have I seen her before?_

"Somi, Elly, get to the ship and get out of here," ordered Em.

"But what about you, Em?" Elly asked.

"We'll find our own way out. Now scram!"

Both of them reluctantly agreed as they headed to the Argonauts, taking off from the landing platform. 

Meanwhile, he stepped into the vehicle and shot down two Imperial combat drivers, taking over the pilot's seat. As he unlocked his handcuffs around his hand, he glanced over his shoulder and watched Emma taking down the stormtroopers outside the hangar bay alone, with sheer determination in her face.

"Come on," Kallus gestured at the tan-skinned Rebel. "We have to go."

Emma groaned in frustration. "But the fun has just begun."

"It's all fun and games until you get shot. Now get going and don't be stubborn."

"Fine, whatever," she rolled her eyes, as she ran into the Troops Transport and sealed the door, as it took off from the hanger. As she sat beside him, she burst into laughter. "I have to admit. This mission was pretty boring until we were ambushed."

"We were almost killed, Emma. I had it under control until you decided to go rogue."

"At least I saved the both of us. You should thank me for that, sweetie."

"I'm grateful that we got out of a sticky situation. But you almost got us killed. You are reckless and a hardheaded soldier, that's what you are."

"And I think you're boring and predictable. I mean, seriously? Now I'm beginning to think why don't have any girlfriend at all."

He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper. "I don't see any relevance with me being single, Private Tua. Look, I was going to give you the signal but no, you decided to do your own thing and look at the fine mess we've got ourselves into."

"You were taking too long. If we waited until we were in the prisoner compartment, it'll be difficult for me to climb out."

Kallus let out a soft laugh. "You're bad at climbing?"

"Yes, I am," Emma admitted. "That's the reason why I became an Imperial Technician instead of a stormtrooper."

He slapped his thighs and burst into laughter, as Emma gave him a light punch on his shoulder. "It's not my fault that I'm plus-sized, okay? I was born this way."

"I'm not making fun of your weight, Emma," he rubbed his shoulders. "I'm just saying that you lack practice, that's all."

She crossed her arms as she looked away from him, not wanting to say anything to him. _Why was I assigned to this mission anyway?_ Emma wondered, staring at the front window. _I should be at the base, playing sabacc with Rocky and Carter. I should also be making repairs on the Argonauts. At least I'm paired up with this brooding, mysterious man. He's quite good-looking and pretty easy to read._

As he pulled up in front of a bar, Kallus walked out of the Imperial Troop Transport, gesturing Emma to follow him inside. They walked into a bar, filled with people of all walks of life. Rodians, Humans, Pantorans, and so on and so forth. Sitting in the far corner of the bar, they ordered themselves a drink as they faced each other at their table, slouching against the wall.

Emma gulped down a bottle of beer as she took a glimpse from her seat, watching for the Imperial presence. She observed Kallus from her opposite seat, who was sipping his glass of water. Being a former alcoholic, she had gone clean for years, until she was confident enough to control herself. Her son wasn't really aware of her habits, until recently, when he began to understand the drinking culture around him. She did her best to set a good example to him, but it was challenging for her. 

Growing up with an alcoholic father who beats her mother and constantly cheats on her with a different woman, Emma vowed to never be like her father, until she decided to de-stress herself in a bar, after a tough day at work. From then on, she finds herself holding a bottle of beer until she found herself pregnant with her first love. Upon breaking the news to him, he ditched her. Heartbroken, Emma vowed not to be committed with another man again. She hooked up with them, but she never wants it to be more than that, until she found herself partnered up with Kallus.

Judging by his mannerism, she finds him disciplined and rigid, perhaps married to the job. Somehow, Emma felt her heart palpitate around his presence right now, but she's good at concealing her feelings. _Is he interested in a relationship right now? Should I risk it for him? It's too soon to ask him to let him in. Maybe I should just take it slow instead._

"So Alex," she breaks the awkward silence between them. "How are we getting outta here?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I didn't expect our informant to sell us off to the Empire."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure he or she must be desperate for some credits, especially in times like this."

"Or maybe there was no informant. The Empire must have lured us into a trap just to cripple the Rebellion."

"You make a good point, Alex."

"I've used that same method when I was still an ISB," Kallus finished his glass of water. "Except it involved a Senator, though. It didn't really work out as planned."

As the duo was chit-chatting, a stormtrooper came up to them, with a blaster in his hands. "Show me your identification, please?" he demanded. Kallus glanced at Emma and gave a huge smirk at her.

"I'll handle this," he winked, as he stood up and pretended to search for his ID card in a rushed manner. "Oh my, I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere."

The stormtrooper scratched the back of his helmet when Kallus searched for his seat. "I'm sure it's here somewhere. Can you help me find my ID card? This is humiliating, especially in front of my girlfriend."

Emma's cheeks turned hot as he led the trooper to the back of the bar and knocked him out with just one punch. _Did he just call me his girlfriend? But we just met. Oh my, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship, especially with a teenage boy in my custody? Love is so overrated sometimes._

Minutes later, Kallus showed up to his table, wearing a stormtrooper armour. Her eyes widened as she let out a soft chuckle. _Damn, he looks way better with the armour off. It hides too much of his handsome face._

"Impressive. Looks like your plan worked after all."

"Of course it did," he replied, pointing a blaster at her. "Now move, you rebel scum. You're under arrest for sedition against the Empire."

She finished her beer and stood up, raising her hands in mid-air. "Whatever you say, bucket head." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chained by her handcuffs, Emma strutted along the streets on Christophsis, gleaming. Kallus, disguised in stormtrooper armour, saluted to the superior officers passing by him, with a blaster pointed at Emma’s back. “Walk faster, you rebel scum,” he poked her back with his blaster. “We don’t have all day.”

She gave a mischievous grin as she fastened her pace, going along with Kallus’s plan. “So what now, hotshot?” she muttered, underneath her breath. “You haven’t explained your plan yet.”

“I’ll take you to the hangar bay and explained to them that I caught you. Then, when I gave a nod to the commander, you knocked me out and dragged me to your ship, where we made our escape. Once we’re in space, we jumped into hyperspace. Do I make myself clear, Emma?”

“I understood,” she acknowledged, as she continued to walk on the streets.

“And also, don’t hit me too hard. I don’t want any bumps and bruises around my head.”

“Don’t worry, handsome. I’ll be gentle with you.”

Kallus looked down and away as he heard her giggling at him. _Oh, my. Is she trying to flirt with me? Somehow, I’m still convinced that I’ve met her before but where? Does she have any siblings working for the Empire? If so, which department did she work in?_

Emma glanced at his hazel eyes and couldn’t find herself to contain her smile. _Did I make him blush underneath that bucket head? It hides too much of his handsome face and his rugged hair. He looks so much better in a Rebel uniform than in an Imperial uniform. And his voice, oh my! It’s so deep. I wonder what he looks like without his shirt and pants._

“Don’t mind me asking a forbidden question, Emma, but how old are you?”

“I’m 31 years old."

"Oh, you're 11 years younger than me. You look younger than your actual age."

"Well, I've been taking care of myself, if you know what I mean," she winked, making him break a sweat underneath his helmet. "You know, I was told that you and Maira were quite close in school. Is that true?"

He let out a sigh. “How much did Maira told me about you?”

“Oh, she tells us everything. Even the part where you ate a worm you found at the schoolyard.”

He covered his face with his hands. “I was seven. I thought they tasted like sweets.”

She burst into laughter as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. “The whole crew and I had a good laugh at that story.”

Kallus tightened his lips underneath his helmet as he passed by a squad of stormtroopers, making him hit her harder with his blaster. “Hurry up, you scumbag, or I’ll blast you into bits.”

Emma exclaimed as she turned to him, smirking in a mischievous manner. “If you wanted to be rough on me, just say so, sweetie.”

He loaded his blaster, gesturing her to keep moving. She gave a slight nod as she dragged her feet on the crystalline road, looking at the skyscrapers towering above her. With the sun shining above them, she noticed the streets filled with Imperial troops and vehicles circling around it, marking its territory. Since the Empire came to this planet, they screwed up everyone's daily life, and the streets which were once busy with crowds are now empty, along with the street vendors that sold food and handmade trinkets.

With curfews set by the government, many business owners were greatly affected by the rule, forcing them to close down their shops in order to save themselves from bankruptcy. Schools were replaced with Imperial academies and religious sites were forced to clear land, making way for crystal mines instead. The miners were treated like slaves, with little breaks in-between and little pay, making them scrounge for food in the garbage disposal.

_My friends told me about this place before. There was an intense battle here during the Clone Wars. The Republic scored its victory here until it was transformed into the Galactic Empire. Everything changed, with me and Maketh and Carter enlisting, before I abandoned our post._

“You’re alright?” Kallus noticed a frown on her face.

She took a deep breath and put on a facade. “Are you worried about me, darling?” 

He scratched the back of his helmet as his cheeks turned pink underneath, and his palms feeling clammy. “Does anyone ever tell you to toned down that charm of yours?”

“You find me charming, eh?”

“No, of course not. It’s just that-”

“Don’t be shy, Alex,” she hummed, biting her lower lips. “A woman loves it when her man is confident with his words.”

Kallus felt tongue-tied as he continued to march, avoiding her seductive, honey eyes, which matched her dark, brunette hair and tanned skin. _I must say,_ he took a glimpse of a small mole beside her heart-shaped lips. _Out of all the women I’ve met in my life, Emma is quite beautiful. Maira, well, she’s alright. Agent Kwon, she’s not my type and Minister Tua, I find her too cold, although Emma resembles her the most and has the same surname. Are they related?_

As they both reached Hangar Bay 6, Emma noticed an Imperial freighter was anchored with two gravity locks underneath it. Using her fingers, she counted dozens of stormtroopers patrolling the hangar. “Hey Alex, is unlocking our ship part of your plan?”

He swallowed a huge lump of saliva as he noticed an ISB agent, with short, black hair and porcelain skin, briefing towards the commander. Kallus knew her, and it made his breathing quicken. “I’m thinking of a new one right now, okay? Just be patient.”

“We don’t have all day, my dear."

After finishing her talk with the commander, she approached the both of them, causing Alex to gripped her arms and straightened his posture. “Act natural."

“LS-5011,” the agent spoke in a harsh voice. “You were supposed to report your position an hour ago. Where were you?”

“Agent Kwon,” Kallus cleared his throat. “I’ve lost my comlink while chasing the rebels but I’ve managed to capture Emma Tua.”

“And Alexsandr Kallus?” she glared icily. “What about him?”

“Unfortunately, he managed to get away from the city. My apologies, ma'am.”

Agent Kwon rolled her eyes as she groaned in frustration. “I know Alexsandr Kallus when he was still my senior. He’s a cunning and clever man.”

Kallus held his breath as he felt his heart racing faster than usual. _This is bad,_ he sweats. _I didn’t think ISB would get involved in this, especially Agent Kwon. I must find another way to escape without my former junior noticing._

“In that case, we just tighten our grip on this planet. We must not let that traitor escape right under our nose.”

Agent Kwon stared at Emma, before shifting her focus towards the disguised stormtrooper. “Take her to the detention level. I’ll be questioning her later.”

He bobbed his head, in a reluctant manner. “Yes, Agent Kwon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Escorting Emma inside the domed-shaped Imperial Complex in the centre of Christophsis, Kallus looked around the cold, gray corridor for any signs of stormtroopers or Imperial officers. Looking at the empty hall, he dragged her by her arms. “So what’s the plan now, Alex?” Emma asked, playing with her fingers.

“Don’t rush me,” he grumbled, leading her to a lift and pressed the buttons. “I’m thinking of one right now.”

“We don’t have all day, Alex. Mon Mothma is probably expecting answers right now and if we don’t report to her, well, you know the answers.”

As the lift arrived, Kallus held her hands and stepped inside the lift together, pressing the buttons. “Since when do you care about punctuality? For all I know, you’re always late for everything.”

“I have a kid back in the base, Alex. I can’t just leave him behind.”

“Don’t you have your brother to watch over him?”

“Still, Rocky need his mother during these trying times. Carter can’t be doing everything. I have to be a responsible mom and play my part as well.”

“What about his father? Shouldn't he should be watching Rocky while you’re gone?”

“That kriffing bantha ass ditched me when I told him I’m pregnant,” Emma raised her voice. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me or Rocky, okay?”

Kallus frowned as his eyebrows drooped, squeezing her hands. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” she rolled her eyes. “He’s a kriffing coward anyways, like most of the men I’ve met so far. He's only good at sweet-talking and making false promises, that's all.”

And that is the truth. When Emma first met Roy, he was sweet and gentle, who treated her like a queen. He would help around with the chores, he would cuddle with her after she came back from work, and he len5 his ears whenever Emma felt like venting. One fine day, when Emma was repairing the lift for the Imperial Headquarters on Quarmite, she felt her head spinning, causing her to spew in the refresher. At first, she thought it was the food she had last night, but after a visit to the doctor, she found herself carrying a baby boy.

Roy was less than pleased when she broke the news to him. The morning after she woke up, she found a note next to her bedside, with Roy's handwriting on it. Her anger boiled inside her, causing her to tear it into pieces, breaking down into tears. She had to desert the Empire when her baby bump became obvious to her colleagues. She never fell in love after that. Sure, she lusted for them for she never desired a relationship after Roy. She doesn't want to risk getting herself hurt again, like what her mother went through with her father.

Rocky may take after his father in terms of his looks, but he has a personality of the Tua family, which is outspoken, charming and brave. Those were the best traits he inherited from Emma's paternal family. She was also glad that he doesn't have her bad traits, though time will tell when he gets older.

He brushed her strands of hair from her face and glanced at her honey-brown eyes. _Poor Emma. She had to raise Rocky with her brother instead. What an irresponsible father._

The lift door opened, revealing a female officer with brown hair and fair skin. As she pressed a button of the lift, Emma gave him a mischievous grin, much to his dismay. _Oh, no. This isn't going to end well._

  
He was right about that. She punched the officer’s jaw and knocked her out, making’s Kallus’s eyes widened. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Formulating a plan right now,” she unlocked her cuffs around her hands. “Since you’re too slow in making one anyway.”

“Oh dear me,” he panicked, sweat pouring from his forehead. “I don’t like this plan.”

Emma laughed as she took off her jacket, revealing her black singlet, with her arms covered in tattoos. “You haven’t even heard the plan yet,” she teased, gesturing him to turn around. Kallus gave a nod and looked away, his cheeks turning pink. _She's so pretty, not that I have feelings for a woman I just met._

“We steal a ship at the platform and ambush Bay 6, where we steal a ship there,” she explained, taking off her brown pants. “Once we fly out of the atmosphere, she quickly jumped into hyperspace, alright?”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Kallus objected, staring at the metal wall. “It’s dangerous and too risky. It could get us both killed.”

“Do you have a better idea, my love?” she puts on her Imperial uniform and cap.

He shook his head and held his tongue. “You better not make me regret this partnership.”

Emma chuckled and tied her hair into a neat bun. “Thank you, Alex. You can turn around now.”

He looked at Emma and leaned a little closer to her, pushing her Imperial cap lower, covering her eyes. _Let’s hope we make it out alive,_ he pondered, as the lift door stopped at the Level 34. _I’m not going to get killed by her reckless plan. I blame Maira for making me partner up with a loose cannon._

  
She stepped out of the lift and noticed the empty hallways, she sighed in relief. She gestured to Kallus to follow her. He gave a slight nod and tailed her from behind, running towards the quiet hangar.

Looking at the Imperial shuttle parked at the platform, she dragged Kallus’s hand and went inside the shuttle, taking control of the pilot’s seat. As the ship took off, the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle’s lower winds spread opened, resembling an inverted Y. “So just wondering, but why can’t we just fly out of atmosphere right away?” 

“Because this ship has a tracking device,” Emma answered, holding the steering. “Which will led them back to our secret base. Arin will kill me for that, you know. Her temper is worse than my sister's."

“You have a sister?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but she died two years ago on Lothal.”

Kallus froze as he turned towards her. “Lothal, huh?”

“Yeah, we grew up there, until we both joined the Imperial Academy. Last I spoke to her was 17 years ago, before she left home to Coruscant.”

“Who was your sister? Was it someone I know?”

“Her name was Maketh.”

His eyes widened as he blinked a couple of times. “Minister Tua was your sister?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“Why, of course, I do,” he stammered. “I was stationed back in Lothal as an ISB agent. She’s a remarkable woman, actually.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure she was a pain in the ass to work with.”

His lips tightened as he turned away from her, clearing his throat. He was partially responsible for her death, and he couldn't help but shed tears. _What have I done? If Emma and Carter figured out, they won't forgive me. I must do whatever it takes to make up for them, even if they don't see it._

As the ship hovered above Hangar Bay 6, where their ship was under inspection by the Imperials, Emma began to cut the engine to the shuttle, letting it drop from the sky. “Brace for impact,” she warned, as she crawled underneath the panel.

_This is never going to work,_ he screamed inside his head, as he took cover with Emma.

The shuttle crashed besides their ship, crushing a bunch of stormtroopers and officers-in-charge. “You’ve lost your mind,” he yelled, as he got up. Emma burst into laughter as she overloaded the ship’s control panel and kicked the ship’s front window’s glass. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand, as they both jumped out of the crashed shuttle.

Hearing the explosion behind them, they rushed towards their ship. Emma stretched her arms and hacked through the computers, unlocking the first gravity lock. They both pulled the lockout of the ship together, only for the troopers to open fire towards them.

Kallus pulled out his blaster from his holster and fired back while taking cover. She managed to dodged their shots as she raced towards another gravity lock. Sabotaging its computer with her fingertips, she pulled it out with all of her strength. Her arms and legs began to ache as she pressed her muscles further. “I could use a little help here,” she said, in a high-pitched voice.

“I’m a little busy right now,” he screamed, shooting one of the stormtroopers.

She groaned in frustration as she continued to yank the locks out of the ship, trying to catch her breath. Minutes began to pass as she managed to pull the last one from her ship, making her fall on her bump. “I’ve got it,” she cheered. “I’ve unlocked our ship. Now let’s go.”

“Too late,” Kallus let out a sigh of frustration. Emma turned around and find themselves outnumbered by stormtroopers, pointing their E-11 blasters towards them. “Remove your helmet, trooper,” Agent Kwon ordered. He complied and unmasked himself, much to her fake surprise. The moment she saw him in his disguise, she immediately knew that it was her former mentor, who taught her a trick on how to lure the rebels into a trap. Though she hardly aged, she noticed his messy blond hair and his beard, making her realize that she hasn't seen him in a while.

“Agent Kallus,” she chuckled. “It’s nice seeing you again, after so many years ago."

"Agent Kwon. I see that you have taken my lessons into practice."

She shifted her focus on Emma, taking off her Imperial cap. “Looks like you’ve found yourself a partner. Surprising, if I have to be honest.”

Emma growled as she grabbed her blaster and pulled the trigger, only to be stunned by the ISB agent.

“No!” he hyperventilated, as he caught her in his arms, feeling her faint pulse underneath her fingertips.

“Take them away for further questioning!" Agent Kwon barked to her men. 


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Emma groaned as she felt her head throbbing, finding herself lying down on the cold, durasteel floor. “Where are we?” she asked, rubbing her forehead.

“We’re locked up in a cell,” Kallus answered, as he helped her stand her feet on the ground and sat her down on the prison bench.

“How long was I knocked out?” she glanced at him, squeezing his hand.

“Quite long, actually,” he told her, pushing strands of her hair behind her ears. “Are you alright?”

Emma gave a slight nod when she heard the cell door hissed in front of her, revealing to be Agent Kwon, with her arms guarded behind her. “I see your partner is awake,” she spoke, in an icy tone. “Ready to talk?”

Kallus glared at his former mentee, tightening his lips. “There is nothing you’ll gain from us, Agent Kwon.”

“Really?” she chuckled, raising her eyebrows. “From what I read from your files, you used the code name ‘Fulcrum’ to leak Imperial information to the Rebel Alliance, am I correct?”

“I’m guessing Thrawn must’ve filed that,” he dodged her questions, knowing that his mentee was quite prone to anger whenever no one answered her questions. “The Grand Admiral is very particular about everything he finds, after all.”

“Did Mon Mothma sent both of you to gather the supplies here in Christophsis?”

“You were the one who leaked false information to the rebellion and lure us here just to capture the both of us. Looks like I taught you well, my former student.”

Agent Kwon sighed in frustration as she pounded her fist on the wall, her eyes twitching. “Answer the question, you traitorous scum."

He burst into laughter as he slapped his thighs. “Whatever you say, miss.”

She slowly removed one of her gloves as she slapped his cheeks, leaving a red mark. Emma fumed as she stood up and swung her fist at the ISB agent, only to be deflected, much to her surprise. Agent Kwon stretched out her leg and kicked her in the abdomen, causing her to fall on her back.

An expert in hand-to-hand combat, taking both Kallus and Emma was a piece of cake for her. After all, she knew both his strengths and flaws. She was taught by him when she joined the Imperial Security Bureau, also known as the ISB. From being a timid girl who could barely hurt a fly, she became more assertive and observant after her rigorous training with him.

He was methodical but Emma on the other hand, was unpredictable in fights, which was her main weakness, unfortunately. Agent Kwon knew that Emma was reckless and impulsive based on the files she collected about the Argonauts, and she was able to use her sharp mind while tackling the Rebel Technician.

Before Agent Kwon could grab her blaster from her holster, he grip her neck from behind and pressed it harder, making her face turn purple like a grape. Emma stood on her ground and jabbed her jaws, dropping her on the floor. Snatching her blaster and comlink from Agent Kwon’s utility belt, she held Kallus’s hand and ran out of their cell, blasting a couple of stormtroopers on the way out.

Agent Kwon managed to catch her breath as one of the stormtroopers approached her and helped her out. “After them!” she shouted, dusting her tunic. The trooper gave a nod and ordered his men to chase down the rebels in the hallways.

“So what’s the plan now?” Emma asked Kallus, tackling the stormtroopers with her fists.

“We’ll steal another ship and fly out of this planet,” he answered, as he blasts one of them.

“But what about the ship at Bay 6?” she shouted, as she elbowed them in the eye.

Kallus groaned in frustration. “Your plan didn’t work, Emma.”

“We can try again. I have a better plan this time.”

“Isn’t it more efficient to grab a ship and fly away instead?”

“Arin will kill me if I came back with Imperials chasing after us.”

“Fine,” he unsealed the door, preventing more troopers from chasing them. “But if I die, you’re paying for my funeral.”

“Fine by me,” she grabbed her hand as they raced towards the hangar, only to be greeted by more stormtroopers, surrounding them in circles. She and Kallus pointed their blasters at the men in white as they stood next to each other, hoping that they're spared.

“It’s over, rebel scum,” Agent Kwon appeared from behind, pointing her blaster. “You both are outnumbered. Now surrender or my troops will become a firing squad.”

Emma’s lips curved upwards as she raised both her hand and pressed her comlink on her wrist. “Kill us?” she snickered. “You’re gonna need us to destroy the rebellion.”

“What are you up to?” he whispered in her ears, sick of her recklessness.

“Distracting her. Now get ready to jump off from the platform.”

His eyes widened as he watched her take a few steps forward towards his former student, letting out a sigh. “You’re quite smart for a former Imperial Technician, actually. Perhaps you would be even better as an Imperial officer. The uniform looks good on you, actually.”

Emma grinned as she glanced up at the midnight sky, her ship hovering above them. As The Argonauts opened fire at the platform, she blasted some stormtroopers and took her partner’s hand, as they both jumped into their ship together. Kallus found himself overwhelmed as he dangled at the ramp of the ship, with Emma pulling hip up on his feet “We’ll be back, agent,” she saluted, as the ship door closed automatically.

Tightening her lips, Agent Kwon could only watch as the ship flew out of the atmosphere. She planned this carefully and yet, she let them slip from her fingers. _This isn't over,_ she sneered. _I will catch them, and I will bring the end of the rebellion._

The duo walked inside the cockpit and found Elly and Somi, who were controlling the ship's movement. "Took you long enough," he commented, sitting down.

"I was going to say the same to you both," retorted Elly. "We were bored waiting for your calls in this ship?"

"Don't you have a job to do, El?"

"Uh, well-"

“We have TIEs incoming," he warned them, as he ran out from the cockpit and climbed into the dorsal laser cannon, shooting some the TIEs one-by-one. Emma flew The Argonaut in zigzagged, avoiding the laser blasts coming from the Star Destroyers.

“We have more TIEs in front of us,” she yelled.

“I’ll take care of it,” Elly replied, as she took down one of them right in front of her. "This is like shooting rats in a bucket, anyways."

The android pulled the steering upwards, turning the ship upside down. Kallus held on his grip as he almost fell off from his seat. “What in blazes are you doing?” 

“Finding an opening to jump, old man.”

“There’s no way we’ll get out of here if you fly like this,” he retorted, missing a few ships from his visor.

“Oh Alex, don’t you have anything positive to say?” Emma questioned.

“I’m positive that you’re going to be the death of me,” he shot down a TIE fighter, making Emma snort.

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard from you.”

“Em, we’re all clear,” Elly took down the last TIE. The brunette-haired woman cheered as she jumped into hyperspace.

Kallus walked into the shuttle and exhaled in relief. “Looks like we escaped from Imperial custody.”

She gestured to Elly, letting him take the co-pilot seat. “I’ll admit. Your plan actually worked.”

“Of course it does,” she winked, as the android entered, holding a first-aid kit. “Would you mind helping me clean my wounds?”

His cheeks turned red like a beet. “You want me to heal you?”

Emma nodded as she removed her shirt, revealing a few bruises on her midriff.

"Don’t be shy,“ she giggled at him. "I don’t bite, unless you want me too.”

Kallus cleared his throat as he grabbed some ointment and poured it on a cotton pad, rubbing it gently on her stomach. He felt his heart pounding as he wrapped a bandage around her thick waist with his clammy palms. He then looked away as Emma put on her shirt. “Do you have any bruises?” she asked, finding it hard for me to stop smiling.

He shook his head. “Only a few on my back,” he pointed out. “But I’m alright.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

“Alright then,” he turned around as he lifted his shirt, showing his wounds on his back. Emma tended to his wound with her gentle arm, admiring his muscular body.

“So, how often do you workout?” she asked, biting her lips. He chuckled and glanced at her.

“An hour a day. What about you?”

“Two hours a day for me, although, I’m pretty weak at climbing.”

He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Of course you are. Have you tried practising?”

“Yeah, but I kept falling. My brother would laugh at me and call me names.”

“Did you try practicing alone?”

“I did, but I still fall.”

He leaned closer to her, making Emma beamed. “Then, in that case, I’ll help you out with that. I promise I won’t laugh at you.”

She gave him a light slap on his shoulder as she suppressed her giggles. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Kallus almost choked on his saliva as he blinked a couple of times, scratching the back of his neck. “Of course not, unless you want me to.”

Emma burst into laughter as she playfully punched his elbows. “Okay, now you’re teasing me.”

He rolled his eyes as they arrived at the rebel base a few hours later, putting on his shirt. They were both greeted by Mon Mothma and Maira Marago, who were worried sick for them.

“You’re late,” scolded the red-haired Senator. “Explain yourselves.”

“The supply run turned out to be a trap, senator,” Kallus answered. “Apparently, my former student, Agent Eunbin Kwon, has lured both of us into a trap and tried to interrogate us for more information about the Rebel Alliance.”

Maira’s eyes widened as she glanced at Mon Mothma. “How did you both escape?”

“It was a team effort,” Emma said, squeezing his hand. “If weren’t for Kallus, well, we wouldn’t make it back alive.”

“Get some rest, both of you,” Mon Mothma advised. “I expect a full report by tomorrow.”

“Yes, General,” he saluted, as the Rebel Alliance leader dismissed the couple, leaving them alone with Maira.

“So, I take it you both got along very well?”

“We did,” Emma smiled. “Although I find pretty predictable.”

Kallus scoffed as he nudged her shoulder. “Predictable? You were pretty hasty.”

“Looks like you both a great team after all,” Maira chuckled, as she was about to leave. “Maybe next time I’ll assign you two lovebirds in the next mission.”

"How about no?"

The raven-haired woman stuck her tongue out as she left them alone together, applauding herself for her job well done. Kallus wouldn't admit, but he's smitten by her looks, and Maira decided to do him a favour. He'll grumble for sure, but he'll thank her once he and Emma get together.

He crossed his arms as he watched her heading towards the ship, before shifting his focus towards Emma. “We should call it a night. It’s getting late.”

She gave a nod. “I’ll see you tomorrow for climbing practice.”

“Be there before sunrise. You know I’m not into latecomers.”

Emma smiled as she followed Maira into The Argonaut, waving at the former ISB agent. “Good night, handsome.”

“Good night, Em.”


End file.
